MarySue n'est PAS une sainte nitouche
by Aoife O'Hara
Summary: Jane Doe, cousine un peu terne de la fantastique Mary Sue, ne peut plus supporter la suprématie de cette dernière qui détourne même ses amis d'elle. Heureusement, son petit ami Remus est à ses côtés, et Peter n'est pas aussi innocent qu'il en a l'air...


Folle de rage, Jane arpentait les couloirs du château sans autre but que de calmer sa colère. Mary-Sue était bel et bien une garce, elle en avait dorénavant la preuve, et le pire, c'était que personne ne le réaliserait jamais. Si Jane tentait quoi que ce soit pour que Poudlard comprenne à quel point Mary-Sue était manipulatrice, l'opinion se retournerait contre elle et elle serait une fois de plus la minable petite Jane, inventant des histoires à dormir debout pour qu'on s'intéresse à elle autant qu'à sa formidable cousine.

Certes, elle avait Remus, son gentil Remus, et Peter était plus ou moin de son côté... Mais Mary-Sue avait raison: Remus finirait par succomber lui aussi. Quant à Peter, ça n'était même pas la peine d'en parler! il était du genre discret, certes, mais c'était évident pour tout le monde qu'il avait du mal à s'empêcher de baver lorsque cette chère demoiselle relevait l'ourlet déjà menu de sa jupe lorsqu'elle montait sur un balai. Car, bien sûr, Mary-Sue bénéficiait d'un traitement de faveur; après tout, pourquoi les joueuses de Quidditch seraient-elles obligées de porter des pantalons?

Excédée, Jane finit par se réfugier sur un fauteuil de la salle commune de Gyrffondor pour cuver sa rancoeur. Ici, au moins, ça n'était pas le domaine de la fantastique Serdaigle. Soudain, le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota, laissant entrer James Potter qui comme d'habitude semblait très content de lui. Ses incursions dans la salle commune des Gryffondors étaient devenues rares depuis qu'il occupait ses appartements de Préfet en Chef, en compagnie de la fabuleuse Mary-Sue. Jane ne put donc s'empêcher de lever un sourcil. La descente de Potter dans la salle commune pouvait signifier plusieurs choses: a) il s'était libéré de l'emprise de la vamp Mary-Sue et cherchait désespérément Lily Evans; b) il était descendu chercher Sirius, Remus et éventuellement Peter pour préparer quelque chose de pas net; ou bien, c) il venait de réaliser qu'il n'était pas le centre du monde et avait décidé de revenir sur les lieux de ses erreurs passées pour se repentir de son attitude ridiculeusement vantarde.

Potter commença à se diriger vers le dortoir des filles, peut-être au cas où l'escalier piégé aurait miraculeusement cessé de fonctionner, puis il remarqua que Jane était en train de se morfondre dans un fauteuil, et changea de direction pour mettre cap sur elle. Jane savait que, profondément, James Potter était un type bien; mais il fallait énormément creuser, et elle n'avait pas toujours cette patience.

- Mais c'est la petite Jane!

Par exemple, à cet instant précis, elle lui aurait volontiers tordu le cou.

- J'ai six mois de plus que toi, Potter, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton las. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Le jeune homme s'assit nonchalament sur un des accoudoirs, ce que Jane apprécia modérément; certes, elle était petite, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il y avait assez de place sur le fauteuil pour elle ET James. Mais le préfet ne semblait guère s'en formaliser.

- Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu ma jolie Lily, par hasard? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton tout à fait innocent.

- Pas depuis une heure ou deux, en tout cas... Je suis tombée sur Mary Sue, par contre, une entrevue très agréable d'ailleurs.

- Aaah, ça ne m'étonne pas! s'écria le jeune homme. Mary Sue est absolument géniale! tu as vraiment de la chance de l'avoir comme cousine... C'est plutôt une bonne chose pour toi, non, ça doit vouloir dire que quelque part, autant de perfection est peut-être caché quelque part dans tes gènes... Enfin, faut espérer.

Jane saisit un coussin qu'elle jeta sur le Gryffondor allongé, sans pour autant se formaliser excessivement; elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de piques.

- Tiens, continua James, je t'avais dit qu'elle avait trouvé une nouvelle tactique pour le match contre Serpentard? je t'assure, l'avoir dans l'équipe, c'est formidable, on va faire mordre la poussière à ces crétins de Serpys, et ensuite on pourra ridiculiser Snivellus pendant des semaines. Le bonheur, quoi.

Jane décida de tenter quelque chose.

- Dis-moi, à propos de Mary Sue... Ca ne t'embête pas qu'elle sorte avec ton meilleur ami?

- Hein? s'étonna faussement James. Pas du tout! Si Sirius est content, c'est génial...

- Et si Mary Sue se fait passer dessus par toute l'école, c'est encore mieux! compléta la jeune fille.

James se redressa dans le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Moi? rien du tout! je me permets juste de remarquer que si Sirius a décroché le gros lot, il est le seul à ignorer qu'elle profite du prétexte de la Salle de Bain des Préfets pour se balader en petite tenue devant toi, qu'elle a également fait des avances grosses comme des citrouilles - et d'ailleurs, la forme est assez semblable - à Peter, et qu'elle essaie de mettre le grappin sur Remus. Et bien sûr, je ne parle que de notre petit cercle d'amis... termina-t-elle avec un rictus.

Bouche bée, James la fixa pendant quelques longues secondes. Un instant, Jane eut presque l'impression que sa petite tirade avait atteint son but, et qu'il avait soudain réalisé à quel point Mary Sue manipulait tout son entourage. Presque.

- Jane... commença James sur un ton de mauvaise augure. Comment... Comment peux-tu être mauvaise à ce point?

La jeune fille sentit tout espoir l'abandonner. Non, elle ne gagnerait jamais contre Mary Sue...

- Mais, enfin! continua James Potter, je peux comprendre que tu soies jalouse de ta cousine, elle est sublime, intelligente, préfète en chef, poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, et en plus même en intégrant Poudlard en cinquième année elle a réussi à dépasser Lily en cours... Mais ça ne justifie pas que tu colportes de telles rumeurs à son sujet! Mary Sue revient de loin, Jane, au cas où il faudrait que je te le rapelle: son père est mort sous ses yeux, c'est terrible! Alors un peu de décence, s'il te plaît. Même si ton ego en souffre.

Jane haussa les épaules.

- Et c'est toi qui me parles d'ego...

- Parfaitement! et permets-moi d'ajouter que je suis certain qu'elle n'a fait d'avances à personne! de toute façon, c'est tout à fait normal pour une fille de se déshabiller dans sa chambre avant d'aller prendre sa douche, non?

Jane écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi? Tu veux dire qu'elle se balade carrément devant toi... dans son plus simple appareil?

James se releva et prit la direction de la sortie.

- Tu deviens malsaine.

Alors qu'il claquait la porte, Jane lui lança:

- C'est pas moi qui suis malsaine, c'est toi qui as l'esprit tordu!

Elle enrageait. Mary Sue était définitivement trop forte. Même l'évidence semblait compliquée quand il s'agissait d'elle. Soudain, un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre dans l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. Jane se retourna juste à temps pour voir Peter effectuer un splendide vol plané et atterrir tête la première dans un fauteuil qui lui faisait face, tandis qu'un commentateur zélé commentait sa propre action en dévalant les escaliers pour rejoindre son ami -ou sa victime?- dans la salle commune:

- Et une magnifique action de Black qui saisit le Souafle obèse à deux mains, le soulève pour l'envoyer en plein dans la figure des affreux Serpentards, la balle vole à une vitesse surprenante, se dirige vers les cerceaux, et, oui, attentions mesdames et messieurs, et c'est le BUUUUT! Black fait plusieurs tours de terrain devant la foule en délire! son triomphe n'a d'égale que la défaite pitoyable de ces loques de Serpentards qui rentreront chez eux la queue basse ce soir, mesdames et messieurs, veuillez applaudir le grand, le merveilleux, l'indomptable, le magnifique: SIRIUS BLAAACK!

Sirius s'interrompit un instant pour pointer du doigt les fesses de Peter qui dépassaient du fauteuil:

- ...Et son assistant Peter Pettigrow dans le rôle du Souafle. Mesdames et messieurs, merci.

Il s'inclina devant un public imaginaire, et Jane, morte de rire, l'encouragea de quelques claquements de mains.

- Sirius, remarqua doucement un nouveau venu, et si tu dégageais Peter du fauteuil?

Jane faillit sauter de joie.

- Remus!

Elle bondit du fauteuil pour se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Même si Mary Sue finissait par le lui voler, au moins, elle pourrait alors se dire qu'elle aurait profité de son petit ami autant que possible.

- Alors Jane, tu as passé une bonne après midi? lui demanda-t-il en passant tendrement la main dans ses cheveux.

- Hmm, on pourrait presque dire ça comme ça, mentit-elle. Et toi?

- Comme tu peux le constater, je suis maintenant incollable en Quidditch grâce à ces deux-là, rigola-t-il en désignant Sirius qui extrayait un Peter hilare du fauteuil dont quelques ressorts avaient dû lâcher.

- James est passé? s'enquit Sirius.

- Oui, il est passé, mais il cherchait Lily, et je ne sais pas où il a pu aller maintenant. A mon avis, tu as pas mal de chances de le trouver dans la bibliothèque puisque c'est là que Lily passe la majeure aprtie de son temps.

- Super, eh bien dans ce cas Jane, tu vas venir avec nous pour tenir compagnie à la demoiselle, parce qu'il faut d'urgence réunir les Maraudeurs au grand complet! s'écria le jeune homme en saisissant Jane par le bras. Allez cousine, en route!

- Black, je te signale que ma cousine et toi n'êtes pas encore mariés, alors ne m'inclus pas aussi vite dans ton arbre généalogique, ok?

- Ah, quelle râleuse cette petite Jane! c'est ce qui fait son charme, pas vrai Lunard?

Remus acquiesça et libéra le bras endolori de Jane de l'emprise de Sirius, et tous les quatre se rendirent à la bibliothèque.

A la bibliothèque, Jane fut parachutée à la table de Lily tandis que Sirius arrachait James de sa chaise, le traînant vers la sortie. Jane eut à peine le temps d'embrasser une dernière fois Remus que déjà, il devait courir après ses amis pour ne pas se faire distancer. La jeune fille s'étala sur la table avec désespoir. Il lui fallait régler le problème Mary Sue coûte que coûte, sinon, elle allait devenir complètement cinglée, et même à St Mangouste, personne ne voudrait d'elle.

Lily lui prit doucement le bras.

- Jane... Tu es sûre que ça va?

- Moi? oh, oui, parfaitement. Mary Sue vient de me déclarer qu'elle se taperait tous les mecs de Poudlard ainsi que le mien, et ce quoi que j'en dise, James ne veut pas me croire, mais de toute façon dès qu'on touche à Sainte Mary Sue c'est toujours pareil, et il trouve même normal qu'elle se balade en petite tenue, voire même, sans tenue du tout dans la salle commune des préfets.

La main posée sur le bras de Jane se crispa brusquement. Visiblement, tout ce que Lily avait retenu, c'était la précision philosophique sur "est-ce que oui ou non Mary Sue porte quelque chose quand elle se balade devant James?".

- Jane, tu divagues, tenta de se rassurer Lily. Ta cousine adore se vanter, elle a probablement dit ça pour t'énerver ou je ne sais quoi.

- Lily ma grande, si j'étais toi, se permit de préciser Jane, je me ferais beaucoup de souci étant donné que je ne tiens pas l'info de ma cousine mais plutôt de James lui-même.

Un pli apparut entre les deux sourcils de la belle rousse. La situation ne lui plaisait probablement pas...

- Alors comme ça... Miss Perfect tortille du croupion sous le nez de mon copain, hein? mais comment peut-elle faire ça à Sirius!

- Si tu veux mon avis, James est bien trop obnubilé par toi pour penser à autre chose, mais il m'a fait une critique élogieuse de la propriétaire du popotin précédemment cité, si tu veux savoir, ajouta habilement Jane.

Lily Evans ne semblait pas du tout, mais alors... absolument pas de bonne humeur. Elle pointa un index rageur vers Jane.

- Il m'a fallu six ans pour décider que je pouvais m'autoriser à être folle de James Potter. Alors ça n'est pas une espèce de blondasse, même se prétendant mon amie, qui va remuer ses fesses sous son nez!

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Remus m'a dit qu'elle lui avait fait des avances également.

Lily ferma son livre de l'Histoire de Poudlard avec un claquement sec.

- Il va falloir que je lui demande d'arrêter... s'écria-t-elle.

Jane poussa un soupir de découragement. Elle avait été assez sotte pour croire que Lily comprendrait et se rangerait de son côté; si elle allait discuter avec Mary Sue, l'autre aurait tôt fait de lui faire retourner sa veste, et Lily en ressortirait fâchée à mort contre Jane.  
>Elle resta donc quelques instants prostrée sur sa chaise, tandis que Lily sortait de la bibliothèque, à la recherche de Mary Sue. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Jane estima judicieux d'effectuer un repli stratégique vers la tour des Gryffondors; si Mary Sue se mettait en colère contre elle, au moins, elle serait hors d'atteinte.<p>

La crise de colère piquée par Mary Sue fut en effet mémorable, mais Jane ne la connut que par oui-dire; Peter lui rapporta moyennant finances en glucides de chez Zonko que la jeune fille, choquée que de tels propos aient pu être inventés à son sujet, s'était mise à hoqueter élégamment pour fondre en larmes en public, égrennant le catalogue de tous les malheurs de sa vie pour finir en disant que CA, vraiment, c'était la chose la plus horrible qu'il lui soit jamais arrivée, et que les gens qui colportaient de telles histoires sur son compte méritaient qu'on leur rende la pareille, et bien pire encore, mais que ça n'était pas son genre de poursuivre quelqu'un et surtout de faire preuve d'un telle bassesse, et que du coup, avec grandeur d'âme et magnanimité, elle pardonnait à sa cousine qui après tout devait avoir inventé ça par jalousie, vu comme elle était insipide.

Jane n'avait pas relevé.

Mary Sue l'embrassait toujours avec une hypocrisie à vomir à chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient; Jane la laissait tout simplement faire. Peut-être après tout que l'année passerait vite, et qu'elle serait vite débarrassée de ce parasite; en tout cas, elle l'espérait. Elle continuait de temps en temps à se confier à Peter, qui pourtant passait son temps à suivre la jolie blonde comme son ombre. Un jour, elle lui demanda comment il pouvait faire pour apprécier autant sa compagnie tout en l'encourageant, elle, à casser du sucre sur son dos. Le jeune homme avait haussé simplement les épaules et déclaré, philosophe:

- Elle est tellement jolie...

Ca n'avait guère éclairé la lanterne de Jane, mais à présent elle avait obtenu confirmation de sa théorie comme quoi Peter aimait à s'entourer de modèles. Ca ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça; personne n'était parfait, et après tout, ils fréquentaient les mêmes personnes. Or, Jane était de loin aussi peu charismatique que Peter...

Les semaine qui la séparaient de la fin des cours s'écoulaient lentement. Jane avait presque abandonné tout espoir de montrer au reste du monde le vrai visage de sa cousine, et se contentait d'attendre les ASPICs -où Mary Sue ne récolterait que des O(ptimal) - tout en retrouvant régulièrement Peter dans une salle de classe désaffectée du quatrième étage pour raconter des horreurs sur la belle blonde. Elle se sentait complètement minable d'agir ainsi, mais après tout, tant qu'elle serait sous l'influence détestable de Mary Sue, elle se sentirait minable de toute façon; mieux valait donc être une minable active qu'une minable passive.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'elle sortait discrètement de la salle commune pour aller retrouver Peter et se livrer à son passe-temps favori, Remus, Sirius et James décidèrent qu'il fallait impérativement qu'une réunion clandestine des Maraudeurs ait lieu dans l'instant. Dépitée de voir ainsi annulée sa séance de médisances, Jane fit contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur et leur demanda de la suivre de loin, pour lui laisser quelques instants pour expliquer à Peter le changement de programme.

Elle piqua un sprint dans les escaliers pendant que James et Sirius jouaient à "qui tiendra le plus longtemps debout en équilibre sur la rampe de l'escalier qui se déplace au dessus du vide" et arriva devant la porte de la salle de classe un peu avant les garçons, que Remus essayait de raisonner.

Pourtant, elle sentit presque immédiatement que quelque chose n'était pas normal. La première chose qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille fut les petits bruits étouffés qu'elle entendait dans la salle de cours. En général, quand il l'attendait, Peter lisait, et quand c'était elle qui l'attendait elle faisait de même. Ensuite, la porte était fermée, alors que d'habitude ils la laissaient toujours entrouverte. La question était donc: que pouvait donc faire Peter, enfermé seul dans une pièce, qui lui fasse faire des bruits ressemblant à des... petits gémissements?

Jane grimaça. Eurk.

Elle allait doucement revenir sur ses pas et attendre que les garçons arrivent pour démêler la situation, lorsqu'elle entendit un quasi hurlement dans la salle de classe; et bien que la voix de Peter soit toujours un peu trop aigüe pour son âge, cette voix-là était définitivement féminine. Jane écarquilla les yeux. Cela frôlait le délire total; Peter avec une fille? enfin, disons plutôt: Peter, enfermé dans une salle de classe avec une jeune fille, poussant des gémissements et hurlant de plaisir? Oui, décidément, le monde avait décidé de tourner carré. Elle n'osait pas croire ce que la logique lui hurlait, et pourtant...

Discrètement, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour voir si les garçons arrivaient et, voyant qu'ils avaient encore un couloir ou deux à parcourir, décida de jouer les indiscrètes...

Avec une infinie prudence, elle commença à appuyer délicatement sur la poignée de la porte, qui n'était pas verrouillée - Jane décida de ne pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire pour se demander si c'était ou non une bonne chose. Entrouvrant la porte avec une lenteur incroyable, elle finit par entrevoir la salle de classe. Elle n'y vit pas Peter. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle agrandit l'écart entre la porte et son chambranle pour avoir une vision de la pièce dans son ensemble, et ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle eut le bureau du professeur dans son champ de vision qu'elle frémit d'horreur.

Une paire de fesses blanches en pleine agitation lui faisait face. Le postérieur en question appartenait sans aucun doute à Peter dont elle pouvait reconnaître - Merlin! - le caleçon rongé par endroits comme si un rat était allé faire un tour dans son armoire. Mais, effectivement, il y avait quelqu'un entre Peter et le bureau du prof; une jeune fille dont les jambes étaient nouées autour de la taille du garçon, et qui poussaient des hurlements dignes d'une nymphomane dans un état critique.

Profondément choquée, Jane s'apprêta à refermer la porte. Après tout, Peter faisait ce qu'il voulait, c'était un grand garçon... Mais un détail la stoppa net. Un détail qu'elle avait été trop choquée pour remarquer en premier lieu.

Elle pouvait voir traîner jusqu'au sol la splendide chevelure blonde de la jeune fille en question, dont les boucles harmonieuses reflétaient le moindre rayon lumineux comme si elles étaient taillées dans de l'or pur. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de doute possible: de tels cheveux ne pouvaient qu'appartenir à Mary Sue. Elle, et personne d'autre. Jane referma délicatement la porte au moment même où les trois garçons arrivaient enfin.

- Alors, Jane, tu n'entres pas? s'enquit Remus.

Elle blêmit. S'appuyant contre le mur, elle leva les yeux vers ses amis et murmura:

- Je crois que... je crois qu'il faut que j'aille vomir.

Subitement pris d'un intérêt terrible pour ce qui avait pu mettre Jane dans un état pareil, James et Sirius se jetèrent sur la porte et commencèrent par coller leur oreille contre le battant. Ce fut alors que Jane réalisa quelque chose: Sirius. Elle avait peut-être terriblement envie que ses amis prennent conscience de la véritable nature de Mary Sue, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle voulait que Sirius souffre en découvrant une telle scène. Elle se jeta sur lui pour se pendre à son bras.

- Sirius! tu ne veux pas aller me chercher quelque chose à l'infirmerie, s'il te plaît? vite! je me sens très mal!

- Demande donc à Remus! répliqua le grand brun en se débarrassant de la jeune fille cramponnée à son bras. Ouh, dis donc, j'aimerais bien savoir qui est la fille capable de pousser des cris pareils... Bon sang, c'est la révolution dans cette classe!

- Sirius! j'ai besoin que Remus reste à côté de moi, s'il te plaît, va me chercher une potion!

Mais peine perdue, elle ne parvenait pas à écarter Sirius de la porte derrière laquelle sa copine s'envoyait en l'air avec un de ses meilleurs amis.

James décida alors d'entrouvrir à son tour la porte pour pouvoir admirer la scène. Jane enfouit la tête dans le pull de Remus; la catastrophe n'allait pas tarder à suivre. Et en effet, la catastrophe suivit.

Les deux jeunes gens ouvrirent la porte de la salle de classe en ricanant sous cape, observant les exploits de leur ami. Jane se prit à espérer qu'ils s'arrêteraient là et refermeraient la porte avant d'avoir reconnu la jeune Serdaigle, mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas. Non seulement ils laissèrent la porte ouverte, mais en plus ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur de la salle dans le but de flanquer à ce pauvre Peter la trouille de sa vie, et de ruiner par la même occasion son aventure hors du commun; à dix-sept ans, ce n'est généralement pas la maturité qui étouffe les garçons. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la moitié de la salle de classe, dans le dos des amoureux, jusqu'à ce que Sirius réalise que quelque chose n'était pas normal et se fige. James, lui, continuait à avancer. Les hurlements de la jeune fille et les glapissement de Peter redoublaient d'intensité de seconde en seconde; si la situation n'avait pas été si grave, Jane aurait ri. Mais ça n'était pas vraiment le moment...

Lorsque James arriva à la hauteur des deux jeunes gens, terriblement trop occupés pour avoir pu faire attention à lui, il fit un bond qui les fit tous deux sauter au plafond et hurla:

- AH! Peter, pris sur le fait avec...

Il se tut et blêmit.

- Eh, Sirius... mais c'est ta copine...

Jane mordit le pull de Remus, qui observait la scène depuis l'extérieur. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et murmura:

- Dis donc... quand elle disait qu'elle voulait coucher avec tous les Gryffondors, elle ne plaisantait pas...

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, et Remus referma doucement la porte sur les cris hystériques qui commençaient à retentir. Il embrassa Jane sur le front et lui sourit.

- On va se promener dans le parc? Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de nous...

Jane lui rendit son sourire, et ils s'éloignèrent tranquillement. Mary Sue était enfin percée à jour. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'oserait plus tourner autour des amis de sa cousine... Jane serait tranquille. Ou plutôt: Jane ET Remus seraient tranquilles.

Mais tout de même... Peter ne reculait décidément devant rien pour approcher les personnes qu'il admirait, même en étant conscient de vénérer une plante vénéneuse...


End file.
